


Como mimar seu dragão

by jinnielights



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - How to Train Your Dragon Fusion, Dragons, Fluff, Got7! kids, M/M, Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinnielights/pseuds/jinnielights
Summary: Na opinião de Jackson, Mark Tuan não era digno de ter uma Fúria da Luz.Na opinião de Jinyoung, Jaebeom não merecia ser tão próximo assim de Mark.No final das contas, os dois apenas demonstravam seu amor de maneiras diferentes.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Kudos: 2





	Como mimar seu dragão

**Author's Note:**

> Tô chegando com os flop, rapazeada!!  
> Não sei se alguém vai chegar a ler isso aqui, mas meio que fiquei satisfeita com o resultado e espero que você que goste! Também queria dizer que como tá nas tags, essa história se passa no universo de "Como treinar seu dragão", então assim, os dragões existem mesmo e tirei do universo. Eu só acho que se você consegue visualizar o dragão, a história fica mais divertida. Fica a dica.
> 
> Enfim, espero que gostem. Boa leitura :)

Mais uma vez, Mark Tuan estava atrasado. 

Para falar a verdade, não era só ele que ainda não havia chegado, mas para Jackson, era só ele que importava. Afinal, tudo que Mark fazia o irritava profundamente.

Para ele, tudo bem se Jaebeom vinha se atrasando para os treinos por pelo menos cinco vezes seguidas, ou que mesmo sendo proibido, Youngjae ainda insistia em trazer os irmãos mais novos para o local. 

Não, nada disso importava. O que o deixava pê da vida era saber que Mark Tuan, mais uma vez, não estava ali – e mesmo que estivesse não faria diferença alguma. Afinal, o garoto era o maior filhinho de papai que não respeitava horários ou regras. 

— JACKSON! CUIDADO! – ouviu a voz de Jinyoung, seu melhor amigo. Não teve muito tempo para pensar, só olhou para cima, vendo um terror terrível voando veloz em sua direção, não parecendo nem um pouco amigável. 

Felizmente, teve tempo de correr até os canos, que estavam ali justamente para evitar esse tipo de coisa, portanto, lá era feita para caber perfeitamente crianças, mas não dragões enormes. Se bem que o terror terrível não era tão grande assim, mas suas asas o impediam de adentrar naquele pequeno espaço. Wang ficou lá, apavorado, esperando alguém tomar alguma providência, o que não demorou muito para acontecer. 

— Por que você não presta atenção na merda do seu dragão, Youngjae? – estava furioso. Não havia sido a primeira vez que o Choi se distraia e deixava algo assim acontecer. Por azar ou não, era sempre atrás de Jackson que seu animal ia atrás. 

— Desculpa, mano – falou Youngjae, enquanto lutava para amarrar seu dragão. Precisava acalmá-lo antes de soltá-lo de novo, só que aparentemente, a presença de Jackson não deixava o animal relaxar. – O Yug queria fazer cocô, ele ainda não sabe se limpar, então tive que ir com ele. Deixei o Bam de olho no Bóris e – observou o outro irmão distraído olhando para um fúria da noite. – Enfim, foi mal!

— Isso é o que dá por desrespeitar as leis! Você sabe que não pode trazer crianças pra cá!

— Você que inventou essa lei, Jackson. Além do mais, a gente também é criança, eles só são mais novos que a gente. 

— EU NÃO SOU CRIANÇA – disse muito revoltado. – Sou pré-adolescente, entendeu? 

Youngjae apenas gargalhou da cara dele, o deixando ainda mais invocado. Quase partiu para cima do dito cujo, mas foi impedido pela sua consciência, também conhecido como Park Jinyoung.

— Não vale a pena, Jack. 

E assim, apesar de estar muito puto, o baixinho decidiu deixar para lá. Pelo menos por enquanto. 

Foi em direção a Queima-ossos, seu Pesadelo Monstruoso, que ao contrário do que seu nome indicava, era calmo demais. Não era tão comum que os dragões de sua classe fossem calmos, a maioria era bastante agitado, mas não era o caso de Queima-ossos. Naquele momento por exemplo, estava tirando um cochilo ao lado de Redondo, o dragão de Jinyoung. Jackson tinha certeza que havia sido esse Gronckel maldito que havia influenciado seu pet a ser um preguiçoso. Praguejou por ter permitido a aproximação, mas não reclamou com o melhor amigo, pois sabe que o Park ficaria chateado, já que tratava o dragão quase como fosse seu filho. 

Fazia tempos que ele treinava Redondo para ser um corredor, e Jackson via o quanto ele se esforçava para isso. Ainda assim, em todas as competições, sempre algo acontecia com o dragão, fazendo com que seus planos fossem completamente arruinados. Às vezes ele caia em algum obstáculo e ficava preso, outras vezes acabava dormindo no meio do trajeto e não completava a tarefa. No final das contas, Redondo não terminava a maioria das competições, e aquelas que terminava, sempre chegava em último. 

Nada disso é capaz de desanimar Jinyoung. Amava o Gronckel, que já fazia parte de sua família há alguns anos – Redondo foi do irmão mais velho do Park, que agora trabalhava como caçador, portanto, precisava de um dragão mais adequado, sendo assim, passou o velho Gronckel para Jinyoung. Devia ser por isso que era tão cansado, estava ficando velho demais.

A atenção dos amigos foi arrebatada assim que finalmente perceberam que Jaebeom já estava presente, e para a surpresa deles, junto de Mark. 

Não sabiam em que momento eles passaram a ser amigos, apenas que seus dragões – Mark tinha uma Fúria da Luz, e Jaebeom, um Fúria da noite. – se paqueravam há tempos. Nuvem e Flash eram namoradinhos, apesar de Mark não permitir que Nuvem ficasse perto por muito tempo do animal do Im. Para ele, a dragoa era apenas uma filhote, portanto, os deixava apenas ficar apenas no flerte descarado – que inclusive, atrapalhava demais os treinos. 

— Já não basta os filhotes de namorico, agora vem esses dois indo pelo mesmo caminho para atrapalhar ainda mais – surpreendentemente, foi Jinyoung que começou a falar mal. O garoto nunca foi muito de reclamar, principalmente não com Mark, que era quase seu "protegido", mas aquele caso parecia ser uma exceção. – Esse Jaebeom é um saco, porque a gente ainda deixa ele treinar com a gente?

— Porque ele tem um Fúria da Noite, que é bem mais maneiro do que os dragões sem graça de vocês – Bambam, o irmão de Youngjae falou, sendo o pentelho de sempre. Yugyeom era mais legal, pelo menos não falava demais que nem os irmãos, porque Youngjae e Bambam eram tagarelas insuportáveis. 

— Se enxerga, pirralho. Você tem um terror terrível. 

— O Bóris é do hyung, ele vai ser do Yug um dia. Eu não, eu vou ter um Fúria da Noite. 

— Eu não teria tanta certeza assim – Jackson falou, debochado. – Mesmo assim, boa sorte, pirralho!

Conseguir um Fúria da Noite era um tanto quanto difícil. A maioria deles viviam livres, e ter um como animal de estimação era uma raridade. A família de Jaebeom era uma das poucas felizardas nesse aspecto. Eles possuíam uma família daquela classe, de forma que com o passar das gerações, cada um conseguia um Fúria da Noite para si. O pai do Im tinha, sua mãe também, seu irmão mais velho, e claro, ele. 

Houve um tempo em que Jackson se sentia diminuído por isso. Hoje, ele dava valor a seu Queima-ossos, que podia não ser o mais veloz e ágil de todos, mas que seria em um futuro próximo. Porque o garoto não iria desistir, seu sonho era viver de competições, e se dedicaria muito para conseguir realizá-lo. 

— E aí, moças. Não vamos começar? – Jaebeom se aproximou de Jinyoung e Jackson. Como sempre, sendo insuportável. 

— Você que se atrasou, cara de sapo.

Jackson olhou mortificado para seu melhor amigo, já que normalmente ele nunca xingava. Mas Im Jaebeom trazia a parte encrenqueira de Jinyoung a tona – uma parte que o Im conseguia trazer com uma facilidade invejável. 

Sendo maduro como só ele é, Jaebeom apenas deu língua e voltou para junto de Flash, que ainda estava de “conversinha” com Nuvem enquanto Mark Tuan tomava conta dos dois. Na mesma hora, a expressão de JB mudou. Deixou de lado sua cara de poucos amigos e logo carregava um semblante pacífico, quase amoroso.

Mark Tuan nem imaginava o pilantra que aquele garoto era. 

Tentando ignorar a raiva crescente em seu peito, Jackson bateu palmas para chamar a atenção de todos ali presentes, a fim de que o treino finalmente fosse iniciado. Haveria uma corrida de dragões no final de semana, sendo assim, não podiam se dar o luxo de atrasar ainda mais por besteira. 

Ordenou que todos posicionassem seus respectivos dragões no lugar certo. Tudo estava se encaminhando para a tranquilidade.

Isso se Mark não continuasse parado no lugar, mesmo vendo que todos já estavam preparados. 

— Você ouviu o que eu falei, Tuan? – Jackson tentou controlar sua voz, pois estava impaciente, e apesar daquele garoto lhe irritar demais, estranhamente, não gostava da ideia de ser rude com ele.

— Acho que não vai dar pra participar hoje. 

Assim ficava difícil relaxar. 

— Cara, você se atrasou e atrasou todo mundo pra agora dizer que não vai participar? Vai participar sim!

— Espera! – Jinyoung mais uma vez, foi o lado racional da amizade. – Por que não vai dar?

— Nuvem está cansada, não quer participar.

— E daí? Ela é sua, faça ela querer.

— Não é assim que funciona, Jackson. Ela tem sentimentos, não quero que ela faça algo que não tenha vontade. Eu não sou dono dela, somos amigos, companheiros. 

— Óbvio que não! Você manda nela – recebeu uma olhar raivoso da Fúria da Luz, o que lhe deixou um pouco assustado. Talvez fosse por isso que todos os dragões o odiassem tanto. 

Mark decidiu não respondê-lo mais, apenas revirando os olhos ao ouvir tamanha estupidez. Sentou-se no chão para apenas assistir os treinos, enquanto Nuvem seguia seus passos. 

Jackson ainda ficou lá embasbacado, mas como era ele quem comandava os treinos, precisou seguir em frente. 

Para piorar o dia, o dragão de Jaebeom estava em um dia particularmente muito inspirado. Ganhou todas as disputas com vantagem, o que fez com que o garoto passasse a se gabar continuamente. O Wang estava quase partindo para cima dele, mas estaria apenas agindo como uma criança mimada, e não era mais criança – ao menos, tentava se convencer de que não era. 

Quando a noite foi se aproximando, ainda não queria parar. Queria se mostrar competente, não sabia para quem em específico, mas sentia-se humilhado por perder. O baixinho era o único que ainda estava animado, todas crianças ao redor já estavam cansadas. Yugyeom mesmo já estava no que devia ser seu 15º sono, encostado em Youngjae, que já estava quase indo pelo mesmo caminho. Bambam era o único que ainda prestava atenção. 

— Cara, eu já tô cansado de ganhar e você ainda não cansou de perder? – Jaebeom sorriu debochado. – Já tá quase todo mundo dormindo, até o teco do seu tico não aguenta mais.

Jackson olhou para Jinyoung, vendo que o amigo estava sonolento, e prestando atenção em qualquer coisa que não fosse o treino. O Park era basicamente o nerdão do grupo, mas até ele estava cansado demais para pensar. Estava sentado em cima de Redondo, o acariciando levemente. O dragão então, como era de praste, já estava dormindo, mas não havia nada fora do normal nisso.

— Não estou cansado, seus covardes. Vamos continuar! Não existe ninguém capaz de fazer com que esse treino acabe agora, e- 

— JACKSON WANG! JÁ PRA DENTRO DE CASA OU VOU AI PUXAR VOCÊ PELAS ORELHAS NA FRENTE DE TODOS SEUS AMIGOS! 

Naquele momento, praguejou pelo fato de que o local de treinos era tão perto da sua casa, fazendo com que assim, sua mãe conseguisse gritar e ser ouvida de lá.

Pelo menos, o grito fez com que todos que estavam ali despertar. Todos contemplaram a vergonha que Jackson passou. 

— É o seguinte, caras: Acabou o treino, vaza todo mundo!

A Sra. Wang era assustadora para na opinião dos meninos, então nenhum teve coragem de fazer gracinha. Todos pegaram seus respectivos dragões e saíram correndo como se a vida deles dependesse disso – e talvez dependesse mesmo.

Em questão de minutos, restou apenas Jackson e Jinyoung no lugar. Eles eram vizinhos, então, sempre andavam juntos para lá e pra cá. 

Os amigos caminharam rapidamente até suas casas, com Redondo e Queima-ossos do lado. Jackson avisou a mãe que já estava ali, para que a mulher não fosse o procurar já na base da violência. Sentou-se na frente de casa com o amigo, que havia deixado seu dragão em casa. 

Eles compartilhavam um silêncio caloroso. Sempre que estavam juntos, não precisavam falar muito, já eram tão amigos que sentar um do lado do outro sem falar nada não era nem um pouco desconfortável.

— Você acha que o Mark gosta do Jaebeom? – foi Jinyoung que rompeu o silêncio.

— Sei lá, deve gostar. Os dois são panacas – falou rindo. 

— Tô falando sério, cara.

Jackson parou de rir e olhou para o amigo, que ostentava um olhar preocupado. O Park sempre foi mais sério que ele, mas não estava acostumado a vê-lo daquela maneira. Ele parecia quase triste. 

— Gostar tipo, se eles são amigos?

— Não esse tipo de gostar, o gostar romanticamente falando, entendeu?

Jackson arregalou os olhos, como se tivesse ouvido a maior barbaridade do século.

— Tá maluco? Por que ele gostaria do Jaebeom assim? Digo, eles são meninos – constatou o óbvio para o amigo.

— E daí? eu também sou um menino, mas ainda assim gosto dele.

Os olhos do Wang se arregalaram ainda mais – se é que aquilo fosse possível. – e olhou ao redor, temendo que alguém tivesse ouvido aquele absurdo.

— Você gosta do Babaca do JB? 

— Eca, lógico que não. Gosto do Mark!

O menor entre eles deveria ter ficado aliviado com aquela afirmação, mas surpreendentemente, não ficou. Não sabia se era porque considerava aquilo que Jinyoung estava falando errado, ou se era algo mais. Só sentia uma espécie de dor no peito. Talvez fosse infarto. 

— Não te parece errado? Sei lá, gostar de um garoto? Digo, só conheço como casal nossos pais, e tem um mulher e um homem. Nunca ouvi nada sobre dois homens.

— Bobagem! Meu tio disse que podia sim, tanto homem com homem quanto mulher com mulher. 

Devidamente surpreso, Jackson apenas acenou, ainda tentando absorver a informação. Pensando por esse lado, tanta coisa fez sentido na sua cabeça. 

Foi instantâneo pensar em Mark. Sempre estava tentando o impressionar, chamar sua atenção para ele. Será que de alguma forma, também gostava do garoto romanticamente falando, assim como Jinyoung? 

Teve medo de pensar nisso, ainda mais sabendo agora que seu amigo também sentia algo pelo Tuan. Mesmo que descobrisse que o que sentia por Mark era amor, já era tarde demais.

* * *

Nos últimos dias, Jackson cancelou todos os treinos. 

Talvez fosse egoísta demais da sua parte fazer isso apenas para que pudesse treinar sozinho no lugar perto da sua casa, mesmo assim, o fez. A única pessoa que sabia da sua má conduta era Jinyoung – eram vizinhos no final das contas, não conseguia esconder suas saídas de casa cedo, voltando depois de horas com Queima-ossos. 

Ainda assim, o amigo decidiu não lhe dedurar. Sabia da ânsia de Jackson por vencer e de certo forma, sabia também que ele próprio não tinha chance alguma. Se ele nunca ganharia alguma competição, que pelo menos seu melhor amigo ganhasse. 

E foi assim que incansavelmente Jackson Wang treinou o seu Pesadelo Monstruoso para ser um vencedor. Portanto, apesar de saber que seria difícil, sentia-se preparado para a competição.

Era um dia de sábado e alguns adultos sempre compareciam na arena para assistir. A maioria eram pais e familiares das crianças que participavam da corrida. Achavam o máximo ver seus filhos se divertindo.

Para Jackson, não era só diversão. Era questão de honra.

Por isso, estava pronto no horário preestabelecido, não esperando nem por Jinyoung. Ele e Queima-ossos foram os primeiros competidores a chegar.

— Beleza, amigão! Nós treinamos, não aceito nada menos que um primeiro lugar, entendeu? 

Obviamente, não obteve resposta de seu dragão, mas sentia que ele havia entendido. 

Com o passar das horas, as outras crianças foram chegando. Até mesmo Mark Tuan estava presente, o que foi uma surpresa, já que sua Fúria da Luz não havia treinado quase nenhuma vez durante a fase preparatória. Ainda assim, estava lá.

Daquela vez, Yugyeom e Bambam se encontravam junto aos pais, torcendo para Youngjae – mesmo que no fundo, Jackson sabia que Bambam deveria estar torcendo por Jaebeom, já que era o maior baba ovo do Im, só porque ele tinha um Fúria da Noite. 

Quando deu a hora da competição, todos posicionaram seus dragões no local indicado. Os animais estavam presos levemente por uma corda, apenas para controlar aqueles que talvez quisessem bancar os apressadinhos e largassem antes da hora. 

Quando foi autorizado a partida, todos largaram as cordas, como sinal de que podiam sair, e assim os fizeram.

Montado em seu Pesadelo Monstruoso, Jackson tomou a dianteira da competição desde o princípio. Viu o momento em que o Gronckel de Jinyoung pareceu ficar cansado demais, e como sempre, o Park não gostava de o sobrecarregar, portanto, sinalizou que sairia da partida e assim que Redondo pousou, instantaneamente se pôs a dormir. 

O trajeto era particularmente longo, por isso, diminuiu a velocidade para que Queima-ossos não ficasse cansado antes da hora. 

Os competidores foram ficando para trás, de forma que apenas ele e Jaebeom lideravam, um do lado do outro, competindo como iguais.

Jackson precisava vencer, não aguentaria as provocações que viriam caso vacilasse. Por isso, quando chegou na última volta, ordenou ao seu Pesadelo Monstruoso para que ele agora voasse com força total. Foi o que o dragão fez. 

Aparentemente, Jaebeom não havia pensado em tudo, já que Flash parecia cansado demais. Provavelmente, não teve a mesma ideia de poupar forças para o final da prova, por isso, o Im foi ficando um pouco para trás, mas ainda sem desistir. 

Estavam quase colados, com o Wang um pouco mais a frente. Quando conseguiu finalmente avistar a arena mais uma vez, se sentiu eufórico. A vitória seria dele, Jaebeom não impediria isso. 

Foi pensando nisso que se deixou relaxar um pouco, olhando para trás e vendo que o seu inimigo não mais seria capaz de ultrapassá-lo. Estava feliz, mas ficou surpreso quando algo branco passou do seu lado como um raio. 

Foi tão rápido que mal conseguiu distinguir o que era, por isso, levado pela curiosidade, até se esqueceu da competição. Correu ainda mais com Queima-ossos, e ao passo em que o dragão abaixava o vôo a fim de pousar, viu sobre o que se tratava.

Era Mark Tuan. Ele que havia passado por ele junto à Nuvem. Ele havia sido o grande vencedor.

Quando finalmente pousou, observou a euforia de todos, parabenizando o garoto pela vitória. 

Jackson não achava isso justo.

Observou Jinyoung abraçando o Tuan e sentiu ainda mais raiva. Queria estar ali no meio deles, queria estar satisfeito com sua colocação. Mas naquele momento, sabendo o quanto havia se esforçado para tal, não conseguiu fingir estar contente.

Antes que mais alguém notasse sua presença, montou de uma vez em cima de seu Pesadelo Monstruoso e sinalizou para que ele voltasse a voar.

A última coisa que viu foi o olhar de Mark Tuan sobre si, se desfazendo do seu sorriso no mesmo instante. 

Jackson não se importou. Apenas levantou a cabeça e não olhou mais para trás. 

* * *

Já estava de noite, e sabia que assim que chegasse em casa, levaria uma surra da mãe por ter sumido após a competição. No momento, Jackson não estava ligando muito para isso. Estava melancólico demais para tal.

Depois que saiu às pressas da arena, foi para o único lugar que lhe fazia se sentir bem. Era no meio da floresta, e estando sozinho, podia ser um pouco perigoso, mas junto de Queima-ossos, se sentia seguro. Apenas Jinyoung o acompanhava em algumas vezes, e eles costumavam dizer que aquele era o lugar especial dos dois. Só deles. 

Havia apenas um pequeno lago, e algumas grandes rochas. Jackson e Jinyoung gostavam de ficar ali, curtindo a presença um do outro, na maioria das vezes, em meio a um silêncio confortável. 

Porém, daquela vez Jackson estava sozinho. E apesar de também estar em silêncio, sua mente trabalhava incansavelmente. 

Estava escorado em uma rocha, observando superficialmente Queima-ossos voando preguiçosamente entre uma árvore e outra. Queria estar tão despreocupado com o amigo, mas não conseguia. 

Foi tirado de seus devaneios quando ouviu ao longe algumas árvores se mexerem. Podia ser apenas o vento, mas parecia ser forte demais para ser apenas isso. Imediatamente, ficou em alerta. Seu dragão também pareceu perceber, pois encontrava-se da mesma maneira. 

Os dois ficaram um do lado do outro, se preparando para o pior, quando uma Fúria da Luz surgiu no céu. 

Nuvem.

Jackson não sabia muito bem o que sentir, já que estava surpreso demais para raciocinar devidamente. Não conseguia entender como Mark Tuan havia encontrado seu esconderijo, nem o porquê dele estar ali. Ficou acuado e sentou-se, decidindo agir como se nada estivesse acontecendo ao seu redor. 

Enquanto isso, Mark pousava com Nuvem, dando-lhe carinho assim que desmontou do dragão. Jackson achava que o garoto a mimava demais, mas preferiu não falar nada, já que não parecia um momento muito oportuno para isto. 

Não viu o loirinho se aproximando, mas sentiu. Sua presença foi ficando ainda mais avassaladora ao passo em que se aproximava do Wang. Evitou lhe olhar até o último momento possível, mas quando Mark parou bem em sua frente, não havia como o ignorar.

— O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou na defensiva. Não sabia como agir, e acabava quase sempre sendo rude.

— Vim te ver, ué – Mark falou sem rodeios.

Jackson estava desconfiado.

— Como soube que eu estava aqui?

— Jinyoung – falou simplesmente. Era resposta suficiente. 

Não entendia a razão de seu amigo o ter dedurado logo para o Tuan. Sabia que o melhor amigo acabava cedendo sob muita pressão, por isso, talvez esperasse que ele acabasse o entregando para seus pais. Ver Mark ali era uma surpresa e tanto.

— Hum. 

Decidiu não falar mais nada, e torceu para que, com sorte, o outro garoto também decidisse ficar calado. No fundo, sabia que não seria tão sortudo assim.

— Está bravo comigo? 

— Am? – estava com raiva, mas não queria dar o braço a torcer. – Pfff, lógico que não. Não me importo com você o suficiente para ter raiva. 

— Sério? Pois eu acho que se importa sim – falou com um ar de graça. Jackson se assustou com a naturalidade em que ele falava algo assim. – Ao menos, eu esperava que sim. Porque pelo menos no meu caso, _eu me importo muito com você_

O Wang ficou sem palavras no mesmo momento. O que ele queria dizer com isso? 

Sentiu-se envergonhado demais para responder algo que parecia tão íntimo. Amigos não falavam aquilo com tanta naturalidade, e nem isso eles eram.

— Não vai falar nada? – o loirinho insistiu.

— O que quer que eu fale?

— Sei lá, que gosta de mim de uma vez e parar de ser um panaca comigo pra chamar minha atenção. Digo, você não precisa brigar comigo para que eu olhe pra você, você já tem minha atenção naturalmente.

Jackson sentia-se embasbacado. Ao mesmo tempo, um sentimento de euforia surgia em seu peito, e assim, pela primeira vez teve coragem de admitir a si mesmo que sim, gostava do Mark daquele jeito. 

Estar na frente do Tuan era intimidante demais, por isso, se sentiu tímido. Ainda assim, queria mostrar para o garoto seu interesse. 

— Desculpa – foi o máximo que conseguiu dizer naquele momento. 

— Tá tudo bem.

— Eu só fiquei muito estressado, porque eu sabia que merecia ganhar. Você não fez literalmente nada e venceu a competição. Isso é muito frustrante.

Sabia que aquele não era o momento mais oportuno, mas não conseguiu se segurar. Só de lembrar da competição, já ficava com raiva. 

— Você acha que eu não faço nada? Lógico que faço! Só lidamos de maneiras diferentes. 

Jackson se sentiu confuso. 

— Como assim? 

— Você treina seu dragão de um jeito, e eu treino Nuvem de outro – ao ver que o moreno não havia entendido, decidiu ser mais direto. – Eu só não a pressiono que nem você faz com Queima-ossos, entendeu? Trato ela como se fosse minha igual, não como se eu fosse dono, mas como amigo. Por isso, não preciso ficar forçando ela a fazer nada, quando ela quiser, ela faz. 

Jackson ficou surpreso pela resposta, não imaginava que fosse tão simples assim.

— Então, quer dizer que… basta eu ser mais compreensível? 

— Com carinho e paciência as coisas ficam mais fáceis – deu de ombros. 

Ficou ligeiramente envergonhado. Admitia que não era tão amigável assim com Queima-ossos, muitas vezes, o tratando apenas como uma máquina de corrida. 

Deveria o tratar como um irmão, pois de certa forma, ele era. Era apenas um bebê quando ganhou seu dragão, e por isso, eles basicamente cresceram juntos. Desde muito pequeno, Jackson gostava de brincar com seu Pesadelo Monstruoso. Muitos o achavam cruel demais, ou tinham medo, mas o pequeno Wang se divertia a beça com o animal, não entendia aqueles que tinham medo dele.

Não sabia quando todo aquele sentimento de amizade havia se perdido, mas após ouvir as palavras de Mark, decidiu que queria tê-la de novo. 

* * *

Mark e Jackson ficaram mais algum tempo ali, sem muitas conversas.. 

Porém, já estava ficando tarde demais, e quanto mais tarde, mais perigoso a floresta ficava. Por isso, chamou o Tuan para que pudessem ir embora. 

Sorriu ao ver Queima-ossos brincando com Nuvem. Era uma amizade um tanto quanto inesperada, mas a dele com Mark Tuan também era, mesmo assim, ela estava acontecendo.

Amizade talvez não seja a palavra mais adequada para definir o que Jackson queria ter com o Tuan, mas por enquanto, aceitaria ficar nessa posição. 

Voaram lado a lado, trocando alguns sorrisos tímidos quando ousavam se olhar. Dentro de alguns minutos já pousavam juntos, próximo a casa do Wang, e Jackson até havia se esquecido que iria levar um esporro da mãe. Só conseguia pensar em Mark Tuan – e involuntariamente, em Jinyoung.

— Mesmo eu, sabe… – se esforçou para a terminar a frase sem ficar vermelho feito um pimentão. Sabia que já estava falhando nessa missão. – gostando muito de você, não posso fazer nada. O Jinyoung meio que gosta de você também, e ele chegou primeiro. 

— Vocês acham que eu sou um prêmio para ser dado para quem chegar primeiro? – pareceu um tanto ofendido. 

— Não! Claro que não. Só tô falando isso porque bem… Não quero que ele fique triste por causa disso. 

Esperou que tivesse conseguido se expressar minimamente. Se sentiu aliviado ao ver a expressão de Mark suavizar. 

— Jinyoung que me disse onde você estava e pra falar a verdade, ele também me contou que você gostava de mim também. 

Jackson não esperava por isso. Se o Park sabia que ele gostava do Tuan, então porque ele o entregaria seu amado de bandeja? 

— Ele sabia disso?

— Lógico que eu sabia – Jackson sobressaltou ao ouvir a voz de Jinyoung. – Você nunca foi o mais discreto de todos. Logo eu percebi que no final das contas, a gente só se expressava diferente, mas gostamos dele igual. 

O menor entre eles não conseguia entender como o amigo falava algo assim com tanta tranquilidade. Afinal, Jinyoung deveria estar com raiva por saber que de certa forma, eles agora eram "inimigos" por gostar da mesma pessoa. 

— E você tá ok com isso? – teve coragem de perguntar, mesmo temendo a resposta.

— Acho que a gente pode aprender a lidar com isso… Somos amigos, então eu gosto de você, você gosta de mim. Nós dois gostamos do Mark, e aparentemente, ele se sente da mesma forma. Não vejo porque isso se transformaria em um problema. 

Vendo por aquele lado, Jackson se sentiu um bobo por pensar tanta besteira.

— Ok, garotos! Agora vamos todos nós abraçar e nos compadecer pelo esporro que o Jackson vai levar daqui a pouco – Mark disse, alegre. 

Jackson fez uma careta por lembrar do que lhe esperava, mas mesmo assim, correu para o abraço. Sentia-se estranho, pois não era acostumado a abraçar sequer Jinyoung. Mesmo assim, parecia o certo. 

Por isso, mesmo sabendo que uma surra o esperava quando colocasse os pés dentro de casa, estava feliz. Pois a dor que sentiria com os tapas não se comparava ao sentimento de conforto que sentia enquanto estava junto àqueles dois. 

Naquele momento teve certeza de que Mark Tuan estava certo. Com carinho, paciência, e principalmente amor, tudo ficava mais fácil.


End file.
